Dave Hanson
Dave Hanson was the secondary protagonist in Killer Klowns From Outer Space and was the only human character who successfully launched attacks on the Klowns, the first being Jumbo. He is a police officer who at the beginning of the movie was trying to stop the agrressive Officer Mooney from physically assaulting two teenagers accused of drinking alcohol at a park. Mike and Debbie had reported the Killer Klowns' massacre to Dave, but he didn't believe them. Dave, however, did see the truth for himself when he and Mike saw a Killer Klown (Slim) use a dinosaur shadow-puppet to swallow a group of people, turning them into popcorn kernels. Mike ordered Dave to run Slim down, but Slim quickly jumped up the side of a building. Dave then found Officer Mooney back at the police station, dead, his corpse being used as a ventriloquist's puppet for Jumbo. Dave found out the Killer Klowns' weakness, which was destroying their fragile red noses. Later on, after Debbie was kidnapped in a balloon by the Klowns, Dave had joined Mike and the Terenzi Brothers. Arriving at the Klowns' headquarters, the Big Top, (which was shaped like a circus tent,) in an ice cream van and discovered the skeleton of a police man who was killed by 5 Klowns with corrosive pies. Dave and Mike watched Chubby use a crazy straw to drink out of one of the cotton candy cocoons, possibly either blood or a liquid composed of human flesh and cotton candy. Dave accidentally drew tha Klown's attention by shooting the balloon Debbie was trapped inside, then used his rifle to kill a few Klowns chasing after them. Several Klowns came with sticks trying to whip the three humans who were trapped on top of a staircase. Then, the Terenzi Brothers, after they were sexually harassed by two female Killer Klowns, had driven their ice cream truck through the wall, grabbing the attention of the Killer Klowns. The ice cream truck had a plastic replica of a Klown's head on top, which the Killer Klowns mistook for a real Klown, and the Terenzi Brothers used the speaker system to manipulate the Klowns into thinking that it is The Great and Powerful Jojo, then ordered the Klowns to let Mike, Debbie and Dave go unharmed. The truck, however, couldn't get into reverse and the Klowns left to make way for their real leader, Klownzilla. Klownzilla smashed the plastic head of Jojo the Klown and destroyed the Ice Cream van, with the Terenzi Brothers inside, which then exploded. Dave ordered Mike and Debbie to flee while he grabbed Klownzilla's attention. Dave was using his pistol to fight Klownzilla, who was immune to bullets. When the police car units were arriving to go hunt down the Killer Klowns for their crimes, the Big Top began taking off and heading back to outer space. Dave's pistol ran out of ammunition, then Klownzilla grabbed Dave with his hand. Dave used his police badge to stab Klownzilla's nose, causing him to drop Dave and explode, which made the entire Big Top explode, killing off all the other Killer Klowns. Dave and the Terenzi Brothers somehow managed to survive, and fell back to earth safely inside the Klown Kar. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Males